The subject invention relates to control loops for switching converters. The following articles and patents, which may or may not be prior art, and which are incorporated here by reference, may be relevant to the subject invention.                Jingquan Chen, Aleksandar Prodic, Robert W. Erickson and Dragan Maksimovic, “Predictive Digital Current Programmed Control”. IEEE Transaction on Power Electronics, Vol. 18, No. 1, January 2003        U.S. Pat. No. 7,148,669, “Predictive Digital Current Controllers for Switching Power Converters” by Dragan Maksimovic, Jingquan Chen, Aleksandar Prodic, and Robert W. Erickson.        K Wallace, G Mantov, “DSP Controlled Buck/Boost Power Factor Correction for Telephony Rectifiers”. INTELEC 2001, 14-18 October 2001.        U.S. Pat. No. 6,166,527, “Control Circuit and Method for Maintaining High Efficiency in a Buck-Boost Switching Regulator” by David M. Dwelley, and Trevor W. Barcelo.        
Additionally, the following basic text is incorporated here by reference, in order to provide the reader with relevant art and definitions:                Robert W. Erickson, Dragan Maksimovic, “Fundamentals of Power Electronics” (Second Edition), ISBN 0792372700.        